


Perfectly Imperfect

by SawyerDay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College, Drinking, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, Mentions of Sex, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SawyerDay/pseuds/SawyerDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m sure people would assume Sam lost his virginity to Jess or a girl in high school, but I don’t agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Imperfect

[gillasue345](http://gillasue345.tumblr.com/post/81892978414):

> who do ya’ll headcanon Sam lost his virginity to? 

I’m sure most people would say Jess, but I don’t agree. I think it would be a random shy girl who Sam meets at a party. They get to talking and she’s slightly drunk (just enough to talk to a stranger without wanting to vomit). She tells him about this guy that she’s been in love with for years and how she followed him to this school. She points him out in the crowd and looks really sad when she sees that he’s dancing with someone else. Sam confides to her that he’s never even had a girlfriend. 

"What? But you’re so…pretty," She blushes. 

Sam laughs, “Yeah, well, I haven’t exactly had the most stable childhood.”

The girl looks at him with understanding. Maybe her life had been more normal then his but she understood wanting a needing people in a way that no one could really understand. 

Sam takes a few shots and asks her to dance even though he knows he’s going to make a fool out of himself. This is college and now is the time to live because he knows that tomorrow could be a different story. They become friends after that and hangout for the first few months of school.

She calls him one night after being rejected again and he’s there to hold her hand and pet her hair. 

"I just want to get it over with," She says angrily, her eyes red rimmed. It makes Sam feel like he wants to take care of her forever. He knows what it’s like to have to wait for something and finally getting it your hands and then it’s ripped from you. Even if it is as meaningless as virginity. 

"I’ll do it," He suggests. She sits up from her place on the couch and stares at him for a long time before leaning in and pressing her lips to his. There aren’t sparks and there is no magic, but it feels right. Something in Sam breaks and he grabs the girls face and deepens the kiss. 

And that’s how it happens. It’s awkward, uncoordinated, and embarrassingly fast. But it’s also perfect. He’ll always remember the way she laughed when their teeth bumped together. The way her hair and skin looked in the light coming from outside. They way she breathed, moaned, and gasped and the way she felt underneath him. Sam wouldn’t change it for the world because it’s the closest he’s ever been to someone that wasn’t his brother or dad. 

They don’t talk much after that night, but something tells him that the girl will be okay. She’ll meet someone worthy of her time and love. He decides that he’s going to be careful with women. They are strong, independent, smart, and beautiful, but they aren’t play things. And he’ll be damned if he treats a girl how that girl was treated. He’ll take his time. He’ll get to know and love all the little things. Big things don’t matter in the scheme of things. It’s the little things that pull you in and make you fall in love. 

And he wants love. He wants love so bad it hurts and he’ll find it someday. When he least expects it, the universe will open up and say: Here she is.

He’ll cherish her and love her until the day he dies, because something tells him that he knows too much about real life and love.

It also tells him that she’ll die much sooner than he will.


End file.
